TSW: Timeline
Old Universe BC: 30,500 - The Shotharians form their first tribe on Korrvya-000, 7,500 - The Shothara tribes start warring with each other, four Shotharian leaders are named, the first tome of Konvex is written by one of the first Shotharian scribes, a treaty is signed between the Shotharian tribes, CE: January 9th 3121 - Galactic War I begins when the A.R. declares that robotic servants and robotic workers are a form of slavery, January 11th 3121 - Xan Tech begins building underground shelters in U.H.D. territory and sells places to their fellow citizens, the U.H.D. tries to sue Xan Tech over taking advantage of the ongoing war, Xan Tech wins trial stating: 'The current war is worrying every United Human Democracy citizen. These stations are to protect our people should the worse come to pass.' August 3rd 3692 - The A.R. claims a U.H.D. star system, The Territory Wars begin July 4th 3696 - Seventeen trillion four hundred billion three hundred and sixty-six atomic warheads are launched across the universe, every nation panics and tries to destroy what bombs they can before they get too far, only three hundred were destroyed January 1st 3697 - The few remaining atomic warheads reach their destinations, the universe goes dark. New Universe A.E.: January 1st 4000 - A massive radioactive asteroid collides with the human homeworld, March 11th 4001 - The few remnants of the old universe that survived in dark space build a massive spaceship out of space stations and spaceships, The remnants form The Coalition of Remnants, May 9th 4002 - A rogue faction of The Coalition of Remnants branches off to form The New Universe League of Nations, May 3rd 4009 - Alli Jax is born in Undergrounds, The Drudge War comes to an end in Sector-094, May 29th 4026 - Alli Jax and Max Illium form a small tribe called the Tharaxe in Old York City-059, June 31st 4026 - Hector Geanno becomes Chief of the Tharaxe tribe, The radiation storms of Urdna-000 take their toll on the moon and its trees begin producing high amounts of chlorine gas alongside the oxygen they already produce, August 19th 4026 - Alli Jax leads a small band of people to an entrance to Urdna-000's underground tramway where they find a tram station called Kyoto-000, August 28th 4026 - The Tharaxe disband after losing their best mechanic and form an independent tram station, September 14th 4026 - A trading station called Apollo-031 is founded by Alli Jax as well as many other mechanics and merchants, December 1st 4026 - Every tree across the universe begins producing oxygen in average amounts as well as bio-weapons such as chlorine gas in low amounts, February 9th 4029 - Clone-000 awakes for the first time in one of many tramways across the universe, Clone-000 fights his way out of the dead zone and meets Telek Monroe, February 10th 4029 - Eddie and the other soldiers of Morune-000 wipe out a brigand gang known as The White Hands in their hidden base, three white hands escape the tram station, February 11th 4029 - Eddie becomes a hero to the people of Old York City-059's tramway after teaming up with a few soldiers from Orikstav-109 to clear a way to Danaru-000, after reclaiming Zacost-010 the protectors monroe are founded and they convince Morune-000 to become an allied tram station, February 22nd 4029 - With Eddie's help the protectors monroe claim a large section of the dead zone and gain access to a radio broadcast tram facility, Tyne and Eddie leave the tramway to search for a better life, February 30th 4029 - Tyne and Eddie reach Chicago-312's tramway, they hear about a real government which sounds fair to them, The duo reaches Alexandria-019, Tyne gets her face fixed up, Eddie and Tyne become soldiers within the NUD, Eddie meets Kat, February 36th 4029 - Kat becomes Eddie's girlfriend, Eddie and his friends explore an old universe bunker, Eddie and Kat stumble upon a mobile replicator, the NUD starts using the mobile replicator to create an endless supply of metal and supplies, the NULN invades Alexandria-019, Eddie starts making a plan to deal with the NULN, March 2nd 4029 - While escorting merchants Eddie and Tyne attempt to stop a plan to surround Alexandria-019, Eddie gets captured by the NULN, Eddie collapses a tunnel that leads to NULN territory, NUD starts taking more territory, Eddie begins looking for more clones to build an army for the democracy, May 7th 4029 - Eddie and his friends claim a medical research bunker in the name of the NUD, they discover a cloning lab within the bunker, the democracy sends soldiers to protect the bunker while searching for people to help make more clones, May 20th 4029 - Eddie leaves a letter for his girlfriend explaining his plan before leaving with a heavily modified suit of power armor and an armored tram cart, Eddie fights his way to Liberty-039 and successfully cuts the NULN off from the rest of Urdna-000, Eddie looses his life an hour later after stone rubble crushes him within his destroyed power armor, May 22nd 4029 - The NULN abandons their people on Urdna-000 and leaves the ghelma system-003, December 1st 4029 - Kat gives birth to Eddie's child, NUD begins branching out and claiming many different tram stations throughout Chicago-312's tramway, Category:Salvation Lore